Rustem Shuralov
Rustem Shuralov is the son of Ali-Batyr and Syuimbike from the Tatar ballet Shurale. Info Name: Rustem Shuralov Age: 14 Parent's Story: Shurale Alignment: Royal Roommate: Kazbek Farfallov Secret Heart's Desire: To fall in love with a beautiful bird maiden and save her from Shurale. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled with dancing, singing, and studying birds. Storybook Romance Status: There's so many nice girls at this school, but I think I'd like to save my love for whoever will be my Syuimbike. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of spiders. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love being around birds and other animals. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. It's hard being in here when you're the intellectual type instead of a meathead. Best Friend Forever After: Lelio Colombo and Kazbek Farfallov are my two best friends. Character Appearance Rustem is very tall, with light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a green vest with a bird pattern over a light green shirt and grey pants. On his head is a green and silver tubeteika. Sometimes he wears a monocle to emphasize his intellect. Personality Rustem is very intellectual and well-read, and always enjoys reading books. He tends to shy away from student life, instead preferring to spend his time in libraries. He does get outdoors quite a bit, mostly to go on nature walks to study birds. He loves sophisticated things like tea parties and going to the opera and the ballet. Biography Sälam! My name is Rustem Shuralov. I hail from the beautiful fields of Tatarstan, located along the Volga River in Russia. I'll tell you my parents' story. My father Ali-Batyr was a young hunter who found a flock of birds that turned into beautiful young maidens. He met the beautiful Syuimbike and fell in love with her. The monster Shurale found them and kidnapped Syuimbike. Ali-Batyr fought off Shurale and defended his love. Later, Ali-Batyr and Syuimbike attended a banquet. Syuimbike was sad that she couldn't find her wings. Shurale then came along and rused Syuimbike by giving her her wings - and then kidnapping her. Ali-Batyr then went to rescue his beloved, and fights off Shurale and his minions with a torch, burning them. Syuimbike burned her wings in the fire. This caused the flames to die away. Ali-Batyr was finally able to marry his beloved. My family has a nice country home not far from the Volga River. I have four sisters, Laysan, Chulpan, Zinara, and Varaka. They're all older than me. I've inherited a love of dancing from both of my parents. My father worked as a ballet dancer for a short time before he went with his destiny, and he's taught me how to dance. I'm quite the intellectual, and I spend a lot of my time reading. I love reading up on birds. I can recognize all the birds in Russia. I would love to visit the tropics and see the most colorful birds in the world. Although the tropics are also home to spiders big enough to eat birds. I'm very arachnophobic and I can't bear to be around spiders. Birds are so much nicer. After all, there's a bird maiden out there whose heart is destined to be one with mine. I spend a lot of time in the school lifairy. I admit, I don't have a lot of friends. Sometimes I ramble about lore that I read about in the lifairy and people get confused. I'm somewhat of an introvert, which makes it harder to find friends. People tell me to put the books down and just enjoy life as is. Still, most people around here are pretty nice, so I don't feel lonely at all. I've noticed that this school places a lot of emphasis on the destiny conflict. I definitely side with the Royals because I'm very fond of my destiny. It would do me wonders to learn bravery so I can fight Shurale. My sojourn at Ever After High will help me acquire all the knowledge I need to fulfill my destiny. Trivia *Rustem's surname refers to the monster Shurale. *Rustem speaks both Tatar and Russian. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Joe Zieja, who voices Canas in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Tatar Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Shurale